Overleg gebruiker:Aaarto
Welkom Hallo! Welkom bij Runescape wiki. Dank je wel voor je bewerking aan de pagina Gebruiker:Aaarto. Als je hulp zoekt en er zijn geen lokale beheerders, ga dan naar de forums op de Centrale Wiki Sannse (hulp forum | blog) RE: laat toch ons eens een wiki laten maken is dat nu zo erg??? (Graham zarin feb 4, 2011 15:33 (UTC)) re:blockeering je bent geblockeert op de runescape1info omdat je op de prayer pagina hebt geschreven dat deze wiki sukt, je ziet het heel erg fout!! jou wiki sukt op pagina's zijn er codes die je kan zien bijvoorbeeld de hoofdpaine van jou wiki of deze nog erger: http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Adamant_full_helm_(g) wedden dat deze wiki beter wordt dan die van jou? (Graham zarin feb 5, 2011 10:47 (UTC)) :je hebt op de prayer pagina geschreven dat deze wiki sukt dit is wel een groote bewijs voor je blockade mocht je toch een bewijs hebben dat je account niet geblockkeert hoeft te blijven schrijf het dan hier onder en ik heb dat niet geschreven!! je krijgt een hele dag om een bericht naar mij te sturen je gaat dus eventjes niet geblockeert zijn maar tis voor een bericht : :(Graham zarin feb 6, 2011 06:03 (UTC)) :Omdat ik nu geblokkeerd ben voor geen enkele reden (dat IP-adres dat de Prayer pagina heeft bewerkt is niet van mij, waarschijnlijk zelfs van jou, om mij te chanteren) zal ik mijn bericht maar hier schrijven. Ten eerste, die codes op pagina's worden veroorzaakt door een update van Wikia. Alle Nederlandse Wiki's hebben met dit probleem te maken. OOK deze Wiki, je kan het gewoon niet zien omdat er helemaal geen sjablonen op deze Wiki zijn, of toch zeer weinig. Ten tweede, Wiki's zijn geen spelletjes. Ze zijn serieuze, informatieve sites, dus niet iets waar je om gaat wedden. Trouwens alle (of toch zeer veel) pagina's op deze Wiki zijn gewoon gekopieerd van de Nederlandse RuneScape Wiki. Ook de RuneScape4info Wiki zal gesloten worden, en de Vogels Wiki zal waarschijnlijk helemaal opgeknapt worden, zonder jou als admin. --Aaarto feb 5, 2011 15:06 : : : : :je hebt op de prayer pagina geschreven dat deze wiki sukt dit is wel een groote bewijs voor je blockade mocht je toch een bewijs hebben dat je account niet geblockkeert hoeft te blijven schrijf het dan hier onder en ik heb dat niet geschreven!! : :(Graham zarin feb 6, 2011 06:03 (UTC)) : : ::Ik heb die bewerking niet gemaakt, mijn naam staat er niet bij (het is een IP-adres). Je hebt geen bewijs dat ik dit gedaan zou kunnen hebben, en je zal ook geen bewijs vinden want ik heb het niet gedaan. Ik hoef trouwens niet ongeblokkeerd te worden, aangezien deze Wiki toch weg is binnen een paar dagen. --Aaarto feb 6, 2011 09:05 (UTC) RE:Stop ermee Je snapt overduidelijk niet wat ik zeg, en je snapt ook niets van het principe van Wiki's. Ik ga niet proberen het uit te leggen waarom, omdat ik toch weet dat je het niet zal snappen en toch een of andere domme reactie zal achterlaten waar ik dan weer op moet antwoorden. --Aaarto feb 6, 2011 19:54 (UTC) re: grapig he maar deze wiki gaat niet sluiten hoor je hebt geen recht http://t3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQdtwcusR_-YdjWcmnzA4OiqWXdnRzj_QsXwv708KT3He6sumoIrg&t=1 (Graham zarin feb 9, 2011 19:15 (UTC)) Dat staat daar omdat je je als een troll gedroeg. Check maar een lijst van online termen, en je zult zien wat het betekent. En je moet me niet beginnen uitschelden, dit is toch alleen maar meer bewijs dat je een vandaal bent. Ik heb ondertussen ook al een bericht gestuurd naar Wikia Staff over je onnodige en vandalistische Wiki. --Aaarto feb 9, 2011 19:23 (UTC) :Deze Wiki zal wel gesloten worden want Wikia Staff heeft deze rechten wel, OP ELKE WIKI. Ze hebben ook het vermogen om je een Wikia-wijde blokkering te geven, dus hopelijk zal dit gebeuren. ::Jij blokkeerde Aaarto voor intimiderend gedrag terwijl je zelf van die plaatjes stuurt. Dat is ook intimiderend gedrag, hiervoor kan je blokkeerd worden. P.S. wil je om je spelling letten? -- - Overleg feb 14, 2011 16:59 (UTC) hoi aaarto graham zarin heeft besloten dat er iedere week een tabel komt op deze wiki dat tabel laat jou resoltaten zien hoeveel je hebt bewerkt of hoeveel berichten gestuurd en nog andere dingen hier zijn jou resoltaten maar ook van andere wiki's resoltaten: | |} hoi aaarto ik wil geen ruzie zoeken maar kan je me helpen? ik was vroeger op deze wiki bureacraat maar nu ben ik alleen maar adminstor kan je me helpen hoe ik weer bureacraat kan worden? (Graham zarin feb 28, 2011 16:21 (UTC)) hoi aaarto hoi aaarto sorry dat ik die vervelende dingen deed ik zal derect aan sannse vragen om deze wiki te sluiten maar zou je me nog een laatste kans geven om op jou echte runescape wiki te bewerken en trouwens door jou wiki heb ik wiki taal geleerd en oo, gebruik van sjablonen en foto's uploaden alvast bedankt (D mrt 5, 2011 08:42 (UTC)) aaaaaaaaa!! aaarto,ik kan het niet meer vol houden heeltijd geblockeert te zijn op jou wiki. jou wiki is echter heel erg leuk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! alsjeblieft er zou een manier moeten zijn om dit op te lossen bij de chat gesprek was ik er niet omdat ik er niet was. en helemaal niets van wist Nog eens geblokkeerd... Hoewel ik heb gezegd dat ik klaar met je was, kan ik me zelf er niet van weerhouden om toch nog een bericht te sturen, desnoods op mijn eigen overlegpagina (aangezien ik geblokkeerd ben, zoals de titel aangeeft). *Wat Zorak plorak gezegd heeft: Iedereen is wel eens gefrustreerd of geïrriteerd (ik weet niet of dit bij hem het geval was, maar IK ben behoorlijk geïrriteerd). Hij heeft ook wel reden om aan te nemen dat je een kleuter bent, aangezien je behoorlijk slecht kan schrijven (en je argumenten slaan meestal nergens op). *Berichten naar de Staff sturen: Waarom zou dit niet mogen? Je bent niet de baas op deze Wiki. Een Wiki heeft geen baas, administrators krijgen alleen rechten omdat die rechten ze kunnen helpen met het bewerken van de Wiki. Jij bent duidelijk niet verantwoordelijk genoeg om met die rechten om te springen (wat blijkt uit bv. deze pagina: Onzin mag voor mods). *Plegen wij vandalisme?: NEE, en je moet nu niet het bericht van Zorak plorak aanhalen als argument (dat staat hierboven uitgelegd, als je het nog niet gezien hebt). Ik ken maar één admin die vandalisme pleegt, en dat ben JIJ. Misschien niet op deze Wiki (alhoewel: Onzin mag voor mods), maar wel op bv. de (échte) Nederlandse RuneScape Wiki of de Nederlandse Avatar Wiki. *Geblokkeerde gebruikers op deze Wiki: Wij worden geblokkeerd op deze Wiki wegens het proberen te sluiten van deze Wiki. Wij proberen inderdaad deze Wiki te laten sluiten (en de andere kopieën), maar NIET zonder goede reden (sommige van die redenen staan hierboven, maar zeker niet allemaal). Je hebt dus geen reden om ons hier te blokkeren. Dit was hopelijk mijn laatste bericht aan jou, al weet ik het niet zeker. Laten we maar tenminste hopen van wel. --Aaarto mrt 23, 2011 13:54 (UTC) we laggen jou uit! ja wij laggen jou uit hoe jij je gedraagt met je runescape nerd's jullie kunnen niet tege vandalisme!! Heltijd controle! re:d.m.v hoi hoi kan je je een kopie van je d.m.v code aan mij geven van de nederlands runescape wiki schrijf de kopie maar bij het begin van je overlegpagina'( mei 12, 2011 17:23 (UTC))' :Geloof jij nu écht dat ik jou zou helpen? -Aaarto mei 13, 2011 20:03 (UTC)